Night Battle Booster
by Krugger
Summary: Kaga is unable to take the top position in nightbattle, can Akashi help?


I will get back to Hyper Cranes shortly I right now I am practicing to to fix my grammatical errors and structure. Well hope you like this little one.

After what felt like years Kaga has done it she has run the gauntlet and Zuikaku is now her's and her's alone. So why is it that after all this time she cannot win in a night battle. No matter what she tries she always ends up on the bottom, not that its was a bad thing but, as the pride of the navy and part of the first she must take the lead.

And so she finds her self at Akashi's arsenal.

"So let me get this straight… you want to take the lead in night battle and so you came to me because you think I have some crazy equipment that will give you an advantage against the dexterity and stamina of Zuikaku to take the top spot again.?"

"Correct."

"Well I am sorry to tell you Kaga but we don't have any such equipment."

"Hey Akashi I upgraded the stamina and endurance tonic!"

Came the cry from Yuubari coming from deeper in the arsenal.

"Now we just need to mmph?!"

Her words smothered by Akashi's hand over her mouth.

"Good news Kaga we have something that might help!"

Kaga looked at the vial that Akashi took from Yuubari and placed in her hands.

"Now take this just before you engage in any nocturnal activities with Zuikaku."

"Is it safe?"

".…It will not kill you."

"Good enough."

Kaga took the vial and left.

Yuubari watched the exchange and when she was sure Kaga was out of earshot she asked

"Are you sure this is a good idea its not tested, its like the one we made for Akagi and she still did not win. This one's effects last longer, but this one is a lot more…. potent."

"We will know in the morning."

xxxx

That night as the base was turned in Zuikaku sat in their shared room talking about the days sorties. Zuikaku had managed to snag the MVP but had been almost heavily damaged in the process. She then spent most of the day in the docks, so now she wanted to move around anything but sleep really. This is exactly what Kaga was counting on.

Kaga leaned over placing soft kisses on Zuikaku's neck

"Maybe I can help to relieve some of that energy."

Though she said it in her most sultry voice she was still not able to get the appropriate facial expression to match still very much neutral. It did not matter since Zuikaku had told her her eyes were honest.

BUT

Zuikaku had misread her excitement for lust not conquest, and conquest was her goal tonight.

Kaga laid Zuikaku on her back and leaned back she pulled the vial from her sleeve and drank it quickly when Zuikaku was getting comfortable.

In preparation for the evening Kaga had swallowed her pride and spoken to the Night-battle idiot and the lewd marine I-19 for any advice in Night-battle tactics. Now she would put all she had learned to the test. Before she could even start she felt it a burning in her loins.

Zuikaku noticed the change in Kaga's face and sat up

"What's wrong Kaga?"

Her answer was to be pushed down and smothered in kisses Kaga's eyes looked feral and a crazed smile like when a light cruiser spots a submarine.

"Oh"

The next day Kaga awoke she felt exhausted but oddly refreshed, she looked around and realized she was not in her bed or abed for that matter she was on the floor, there was a blanket over her. When she tried to rise she found she was not alone, she lifted the blanket to find Zuikaku latched around her neck fast asleep. Red mark dotted the younger carrier's neck, shoulders and back.

Raising on hand into the air and forming a fist.

"I did it."

It was not till about six weeks later that what she had done came to light.

xxxx

 **In the Admiral's office**

"Good day Kaga how are you this morning?"

"All is well Admiral."

"and Zuikaku?"

"She is alright she did have a stomach bug somehow."

"Ah yes about that, good news Kaga"

"Good news?"

"Oh my apologize the correct term is Congratulation."

A bead of sweat ran down Kaga's face.

"You are going to be a parent. Shoukaku is waiting to speak with you outside."


End file.
